RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22 23 ---- "Thanks for understanding." Stoatcar purred. "Now it's time for you to move on." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:39, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Agreeing, Runningstrike walked off, he took one last glance at his used to be mate, he would miss her, that would for sure, but it was time for him to move on, and if that was the case, so be it. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:43, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "All right whiny creatures! follow! march!" Io yapped orders at the Clan cats and began to lead the way. The storm stopped, but their homes were destroyed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:45, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "hey." Runningstrike mewed to Io. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:45, November 27, 2015 (UTC) (Moving this to the quest until they get to new land) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:48, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble paused, watching the two cats. "I'm sorry..." He murmed, flattening his ears. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Mossypebble, you have nothing to be sorry about. You followed your heart, I would not have wanted anything else." Runningstrike mewed. 01:02, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble looked away, his gaze filled with pain. "Look Runningstrike. I know we aren't on the best of terms, and I do have to be sorry about asking your former mate to be mine. I know deep down inside you still love her.. and I understand why you did it. But I just want you to know that I don't hate you." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 01:06, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks, I never had hard feelings to you, I only wondered why you felt that about me, and now I know the truth, thank you for telling me." Runningstrike mewed, he touched noses with the warrior. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC) He must have the who insaulted me....he has no idea... Runningstrike thought. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:24, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw bounded into the new camp, Stoatscar was close behind him. Vinefur followed slowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:33, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Stalking around, RUnningstrike turned to Io. "What do you think? Do you want to join ROckClan?" Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:35, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "I don't think so, I like you all but I don't know the kin bond you have because I've never had it, so there's nothing for me here." Io murmured. "Oh....okay then. You will always be welcome in our camp, after what you did for us." Runningstrike mewed. 23:38, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Io nodded, turning her back. (Now for the reason she stays in RC...) Morningkit saw a feather and chased it, he was alone outside camp. A fox sprang out of no where and attacked the kit. Io saw this and attacked the fox. The fox was a weak one so it gave up easily. She carried the kit back to RockClan. --- Stoatscar sat down and groomed. ---- Oilpaw played with a feather. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:42, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "What are you doing with Morningkit?" RUnningstrike asked. 02:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC)~ "He was attacked by a fox." Io stated handing the kit over to Vinefur. She watched pitfully as he treated to injured kit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:13, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble purred and touched his nose with Runningstrike's dipping his head. Pausing, he raised his hackles. "What's ''she ''doing here? Let's not forget she almost murdered me for my pelt!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 02:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "She needed it, Mossypebble. ANd she's my friend." RUnningstrike mewed. 02:15, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble flattened his ears, his tail lashing with frusteration. "Needed ''it? She could've asked nicely instead of ripping my fur to shreds and causing me to almost die!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 02:17, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "That last part was a mistake I think." Runningstirike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:18, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble rolled his eyes, unsatisfied with Runningstrike's answer. "Don't bring this cat into RockClan. Just like me, she'll kill us and use our pelts to feed to a pack of foxes! Letting her join would basically be bringing in a whole land of predators to kill us!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 02:22, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "She is my friend she helped us get here, maybe she sort of tried to kill you, but you would dead if not for her." RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:23, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Io stepped over. She turned her flaming blue eyes on Runningstrike. "Please don't fight for me." She turned to Mossypebble. "I'm sorry about what happend but I wasn't thinking clearly, I had to do it quick or I would have died." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble snorted, and sat down, watching the others silently with interest. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 02:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC) 'So...' RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:35, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Io sulked away to Wolfstar. She dipped her head. "Hello, I'd like to join your Clan to make sure your son gets better." Io meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:44, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Touching noses with the warrior, WOlfstar nodded. "You are wleocme ot join. Do you want to keep your name or choose a warrior name? And thank you, for saving me son" Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:47, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Io nodded. "I'd like to chose a warrior name." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:52, November 29, 2015 (UTC) What do you want it to be?" Wolfstar asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:54, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Ioheart." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Very well." Wolfstar mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart dipped her head and backed away. She sat back and looked around. ''What to do... Oilpaw padded up to her. "Your going to have to ditch that bag and those....," he looked at the goggles oh her neck. "...whatever those things are." Ioheart bristled. "No I'' don't." she growled. Oilpaw sat down. "''Yes you do." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:59, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Oilpaw she can do whatever she wants." Creekpaw mewed, walking away. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "She'll make us look like kittypets." Oilpaw growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:17, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "What? Who cares what we loo like!" Creekpaw hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I do!" Oilpaw hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:22, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Well, too bad." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "''Well toooo bad." ''Oilpaw said as he said. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "That made no sense, man!" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I.DON'T. KNOW. I JUST DON'T KNOW!" Oilpaw screeched and ran out of camp into the forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Dork." Creekpaw mewed. 16:33, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (This is a major tourist attraction ����) Oilpaw stopped and sat down huffing. "Should I go after him? Creekpaw aksed himsefl, running into the ofrest. 16:35, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (Lol) Oilpaw stopped. He looked over the edge of a cliff. A cat was lying on the ground, and it was still alive! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:27, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "What is up?" Creekpaw asked, seeing the cat as well. Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:28, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "That cats hurt!" Oilpaw meowed and flew over the cliff without thinking. He landed with a loud thud on the ground, but on his paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:30, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Following him, Creekpaw shook the cat. Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Stop!" Oilpaw glared at him. It was a frosty colored she-cat, she looked about their age. "Are you okay?" Oilpaw asked the cat. She looked at them. "I'm fine...." She paused and got to her paws, her eyes huge on her pelt. "My fur is DUSTY!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:36, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Dude, we all have dusty fur, it is the wild!" Creekpaw mewed. 17:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC)~~ "I shouldn't I don't want fleas!" the she-cat spat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:49, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "What is a flea?" Creekpaw asked Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:51, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "You've never heard of a flea? it's a bug that lives on wild creatures." Frosty stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:53, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Oh. Wait, are youw ild?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Of course not!" Frosty yelled. "My owner threw me down here and left me! I have nothing now! Nothing to live for!" she whined and fell to the ground with a defeated look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:58, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Become a wild Clan cat!" Creekpaw mewed. "ANd show em too your twoleg, and I will give him a piece of my mind!" Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "A Clan cat? I'm not becoming a gross Clan cat! they eat raw meat...." Frosty shivered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "HEY I AM A CLAN CAT" Creekpaw hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "You are!?" Frosty backed away into Oilpaw. She squealed when he grabbed her and began to drag her to camp. "Let me go right now!" Frosty hissed while thrashing around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:11, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Dude, stop. And Frosty, we are not going to hurt you." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:12, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "We can't leave her, look at her, she clearly doesn't know how to hunt or fight." Oilpaw pointed out. Frosty thrashed. "I'm not scared of you, I don't want fleas and ticks!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:16, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "True. Andget used to it." Creekpaw mewed Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:17, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw dragged Frosty back to camp and placed her in front of Wolfstar. "I got a new clanmate!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC "I was there two!" Creekpaw mewed "Does she agree to joining?" WOlftsra asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:22, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Frosty looked around. She huffed. "You guys are all dirty! Of course I'm joining, you need me to give you deep cleanings." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "No." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:28, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Yes." Frosty mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinpaw sat back at camp, thumping her tail against the ground irritably. How they had acted at the Gathering...Her brothers were the most dispicable things to walk the earth!---- Lilyflower was hunting near the border. (we need to get their relationship on, yo)'Silverstar' 18:35, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver saw Lilyflower. "Hey!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Sis!" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:47, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower gave the tom a small smile. "Good day, Stormriver...I heard you became deputy, yes? Congrats on the great accomplishment!"---- Pumpkinpaw was quick to scoot away from her brother.'Silverstar' 18:48, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Where are you going?" Creekpaw asked. 18:50, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "As far away from you as I can," the tortoiseshell tabby muttered under her breath.'Silverstar' 19:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "WHat did I do?" Creekpaw aksed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 19:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "You decided to be your embarrassing self, and tried to drag me into it!" Pumpkinpaw grumbled, trudging into the apprentice's den.---- Duskkit finally awoke with a large lurch of his body.'Silverstar' 19:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "It has ben a uquarter moon!" Riverkit mewed, scread. Once more unto the breach dear friends 19:12, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit twitched his whisker. "Well, it's not like I could just tell myself to wake up."'Silverstar' 19:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Riverkit licked her brother's fur. "You slept through a strom and we moved." Once more unto the breach dear friends 19:16, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit frowned. "Man, I would've wanted to see the land as we moved..."'Silverstar' 19:18, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "YEah...you slept throgh half you life." Riverkit mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 19:19, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit shook his head slowly as he sighed. "...Yeah..."'Silverstar' 19:23, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Riverkit shifted. "W-were you awake when Dewbramble died?" SHe sked Once more unto the breach dear friends 19:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit quietly looked down at his paws and away from his sister. "...that was why I ran..." He murmured in a quiet, sad voice.'Silverstar' 19:28, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (I'll repost this) Sapphireheart shifted. "Sparks... me and Sharpstone... are mates." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 20:57, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Sparkstorm stiffened before casting the mottled gray tom a death glare. "That...pile of crowfood is...your mate?!"Silverstar 20:58, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah I am, and I also got my first apprentice." Stormriver mewed with a proud lick to his chest. ---- Morningkit looked out from the medicine den. "Duskkit!" he cried weakly. "Your awake!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower purred. "Man, you're so lucky! I'm yet to get one, but I'm hoping Pebblestar will see me as a worthy cat to mentor one of her own."---- Duskkit rolled onto his back. "Yeah...somewhat."'Silverstar' 21:26, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "What happened to you?" Morningkit asked, creeping away from Vinefur who was sleeping. ---- "I'm sure you'll get one. So how are you doing?" Stormriver asked sitting down. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit shrugged. "I dunno, nobody told me. I just got really tried, and felt really really weird, and then passed out."---- "Fine, nothing much to do right now, so life's a little dull for me." Lilyflower responded. "You?"'Silverstar' 21:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Oh." Morningkit sat down. "Well.... we got a new medicine cat." he mewed. ---- "Besides getting an apprentice and becoming deputy, I've also got a pretty dull one right now." Stormriver meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:37, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit pricked his ears, though deep down, he felt betrayed by the fact of a new medicine cat. How could they just act so normal with the death of their great father? Just...replace him, just like that?---- Lilyflower snorted. "How could being responsible for so many things for your clan be dull?"'Silverstar' 21:39, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Well, he's really nice, Mom let him join from ShadeClan..." Morningkit started to trail off. ---- "RockClan's not the most exciting Clan in the world." Stormriver stated simply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:44, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit flattened his ears. "We don't know if he can be trusted!"---- Lilyflower twitched her whiskers in amusement. "And you think CaveClan's any better?"'Silverstar' 21:48, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver tilted his head. He looked away not knowing what to do. He felt a bit scared talking to Lilyflower but at the same time he felt like never speaking to anyone else but her. ---- "Maybe we can test his loyalty?" Morningkit asked with a glance at the medicine cat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:52, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower cocked her head, puzzled. "Are you alright?"---- Duskkit shrugged. "But how?"'Silverstar' 22:03, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Ah... yeah." Stormriver mewed quickly. ---- "We'll think of something...." Morningkit mewed in deep thought. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:05, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower frowned. "You seem a little nervous, something going on?"---- Duskkit sighed. "Better think of something quick, I don't want him to touch me again!"'Silverstar' 22:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart shoved her brother onto the ground. "Yes. And he's not a pile of crowfood!" She yowled, jumping to her paws with her tail lashing. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 22:11, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ".... this plan might be a little bit far but it's the best I can think of, I go to a foxes den and get attacked, and I'm smart enough to live, and you tell him, and we see if he saves himself or me." Morningkit mewed. --- "No." Stormriver meowed. He searched through his head to find something else to talk about. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "You won't be saying that when he leaves you with his kits!" Sparkstorm hissed in response.---- Duskkit nodded slowly. "Sounds good, just don't mess up."---- Lilyflower went silent. "...Hey, do you know how to swim?"'Silverstar' 22:17, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "He's not going to ''leave me," She snapped back, towering over her brother. "He would never do that! Just because you don't like him doesn't give you the right to keep me from loving him!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 22:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) The ruddy tom squared up with his sister. "Really? And how do you know that?!"Silverstar 22:21, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver's ears perked. "You know how to swim?" ---- Morningkit nodded. "Come on, I need you to come with me, then run back here when we get the fox!" he meowed and ran into the forest looking for a fox den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:21, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, my mother taught me." Lilyflower responded softly.---- Duskkit hobbled after his brother.'Silverstar' 22:23, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "FOX ATTACK!" Runningstrike yowled. (Let this go on for along time, I have an idea) Once more unto the breach dear friends 22:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "There!" Morningkit mewed to a den and a russet shape in it. Morningkit made high pitched squeals. The fox came out of the den and stared at him. ---- "Oh well then sure!" Stormriver mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:27, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart flattened her ears, feeling pain ripple through her. "Because he's my mate, and we both love eachother no matter what. Maybe you would know if you had one!" She snapped, running off before looking back at her brother with an angry glare. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 22:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Foxes attacking!" RUnningtrike yowled. Once more unto the breach dear friends 22:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit hid.---- Lilyflower flickedh er tail. "Do I need to prove it?"---- Sparkstorm flattened his eras. "I'll prove you wrong, just wait and see, time will tell!!"Silverstar 22:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Racing through, camp something caghut Creekpaw's eye. A big fox, leaning over two shapes. It was Pumpkinpaw and Oilpaw, his bother and sister. Did those two see him? Then he looked the cats had no idea the fox was ther.e Racing as fast as his legs could go, blood rushing in him, he got there in time, barely. His body hurt, but he had no choice. He was almost there, the fox was closer, his siblimgs with no idea the fox was there, hejumped and tumbled reaching the fox's mouth. ""If you want my siblings, you have to get to me first man." He mewed. The fox grabbed him, snking his teeth into Creekpaw's fur and skin, blood pouring out of his body, the fox tossed the bleedding cat off, Creekpaw landed outside the medicine cat's den, and rolled into it, dizzy and confused. Once more unto the breach dear friends 22:41, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart snorted, and continued off. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 22:47, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay